Skirmish 08: Naggiar Plains
Story Topography Landmarks and Street Names Let me catch you up on the current situation "We've received intelligence reporting Imperial activity in the area. This is your starting position. Sweep in quickly and drive their strike force back. Your objective is to occupy their base camp. Good luck." Strategy -To get an A ranking (on NORMAL difficulty) in this mission you must complete it in 5 or less turns In your south west base you want to take Largo and ensure he is closest to the ladder. You must also bring your best sniper in bottom right slot, an engineer in the bottom left and I usually take Alicia (take any scout you like) as well in the top right slot. Their placement ensures the ones who need to can max out their movement. In the south east encampment take Rosie in the top left slot and fill the rest of the crew with Scouts. You may want to have one engineer to heal in case the gatling gun gets out of hand. -Turn one: First order of business is to get your sniper up the ladder and into the watch tower asap and kill the soldier in the trench just below. After this, use your sniper again to hit the trooper in the trench to the north west and the scout in the dugout east of there. Now that you're out of bullets use the remaining AP to descend from the tower and stand right beside the ladder that leads down to the trenches. -Next you take Largo and climb up the ladder and then down the other ladder into trenches and as close to the tank destroyer as possible. To maximize damage I shoot my first lance at the cannon bunker north of there. Then on Largos next turn get behind the tank destroyer and hit the radiator. Use Largo's remaining lance on the turret north of there and then make sure you have enough AP to go back to the trench you came from and crouch when given the option. Doing this I destroy both the tank and the cannon bunker. -Now use your engineer and climb up the ladder near you base as well. As you climb down the next ladder to the trenches make sure to touch your sniper (remember where you placed him/her?) to reload his ammunition. Then go all the way to Largo and reload him as well and crouch beside him in the trench. If you read the rest of this and choose not to retreat and relocate Largo you might think "Why do I need to bring the engineer here at all?". Safety first. In the final rounds your tank will be attacked and if your armor isn't up to snuff you'll need the engineer close by to repair Edelweiss. -Now it's time to head back up into the tower with the sniper and continue your murderous rampage by head shotting any non crouching soldier. There should be two scouts in the east taken out. One is in a trench right near your eastern most camp that looks impossible to hit but trust me, he can and must be taken out if you want to avoid a surprise attack. Kill the shock trooper northward with your last bullet, climb down into the trench for cover and end your turn. -Turn 2: On the next turn you will want to take Rosie and just run straight forward, out of the trench and as close to the back of the second Tank destroyer as possible before unloading on its radiator. End her turn IMMEDIATELY after doing this so she doesn't take turret fire. At this point you have some options. You can use a healing order on her and then just run straight toward the gatling bunker and into the safety of the trench or have her run BACK into the small trench where you came from, crouch and use ragnaid cause she will be hurting. My Rosie was tough enough to take her next turn running straight towards the Gatling bunker and into the safe trenches in front of it and THEN I used ragnaid. I had her go down the left passageway in the trenches and use her flame thrower to dispatch the shock trooper waiting. If you did not heal her before you may want to do it now, before attempting this. You DO NOT want her dying if you want the full bounty of EXP and cash from this skirmish. -Using the Edelweiss, exit your dugout and get close enough to use a frag mortar directly on the trooper crouching at the enemy base. You should kill him easily (and destroy half the surrounding area...) leaving the flag ripe for the picking. Ensure the Edelweissends the turn while facing northward. You don`t want to leave the radiator exposed and end up losing by accident. -Have Alicia go straight north (not up the ladder leading to watch tower) and across the battlefield via that dirt road. The two dug outs that house(d) your tanks should be just on your right. Go into the trench and follow the left path. You will run out of AP before you reach the fork and you will see a ladder that leads up to the enemy base you just cleared with the Edelweiss. End her turn. Use Alicia again and run to the ladder and climb it IGNORING the shock trooper that will start firing at you from the right pathway of the fork. Once you are on higher ground and the shock trooper can`t see you you should be able to take it out with a well placed grenade and then capture the base. Crouch behind the remaining sand bags and face eastward so you can get some enemies to reveal themselves on your map. take your other scouts and have them take the right path that goes right of the turret and into the trench. As soon as you reach the fork in the trench there will be a commanding trooper on the northward path who will MOW you down if you are not careful. Since you want to make them lose CP it is best to kill him rather than attack the Gatling bunker or the shocktrooper beside it with grenades. I was able to get to the fork in the passageways and SLOWLY inch my way in enough so that I could just barely see the commanding shock trooper and was able to take him out with a grenade. This does not always work and you may need to bring in another scout to finish him off. If you do kill him with one grenade bring in the other two scouts and have them kill the shock trooper behind the gatling bunker with their grenades to end round turn 2 with a bang! -Turn 3 starts with you taking one of your scouts to take out the gatling bunker and capture the base. Use the remaining AP to move the scout back into the trenches and northward on the WESTERN path (this is the continuation of where Rosie previously scorched the shock trooper). Alternately, you can have the scout who took the base retreat so you don't have to waste CP making Largo or another character retreat to free up roster space for another Lancer at the Golden Flag base. If you walk instead of run as you come to the fork in the path you can sneak up on a shock trooper you'll see if you face eastward at the next fork. Set up a good position and then end turn so that next turn you can get him with some head shots. If you choose to retreat (I think it's the better choice) have one of the remaining scouts take the shock trooper's head off. I used one of the other two scouts to use ragnaid on Rosie as I did not use healing commands and then had them also sneak up to the area with the unaware shock trooper just south east of the base with the golden flag icon. You want Rosie at full power here so if she still isn't, have her use her own ragnaid and have her move right to the edge of the wall before entering the base. (this is the base with the golden flag icon that appears on the map). Make sure she is not seen, full health and end turn. Next turn you are going in and roasting both shock troopers with one flame burst and taking that flag. Make sure to end Rosie's turn at the the doors that opened to the last base or better yet even further into that passageway. You'll need this for her next turn to work properly. Now use an order for Largo to retreat and then call for him to join you at the camp you just overtook. Have your sniper go back to home base, retreat and then call up another sniper at your newly acquired camp as well. (alternately, if you have the best sniper rifle and a high level sniper you can hit the targets mentioned in turn 4 from the original watch tower saving you some CP) With your last CP use Alicia to head east and down the ladder so she can grenade the shock trooper that is guarding the watch tower. You`ll see on your map that there is a small ladder icon just south of the shock trooper in question. You can completely ignore the soldier down the southern passageway as after you kill the shock trooper with your grenade you can move into your newly acquired camp. He won`t even turn to look at you. I like to have Alicia move all the way to the new camp, and then through the door that opened, onto the little area you must climb to reach the last base and crouch there to intercept enemies as they come. -Turn 4 is where you will start to see the enemy tank start attacking yours. I have never had to move the Edelweiss out of harms way (that is a costly 2 CP) so if you are worried and take heavy damage bring up that engineer from the trench in the south west for repairs so you can save a CP. Now with your sniper at the new base use two turns to get to the watch tower (see the little ladder icon on the map south and west of base) and kill the shock trooper in front of the tank and the shock trooper who came out and was (hopefully) stopped by Alicia crouching on the small ledge leading to the main base. If you did not choose to evacuate your sniper and re-allocate him/her at the new base use the original sniper to perform these tasks. Now use Rosie to head towards the main base. Take the path just south of the two house like structures and turn northward in between for a quick and easy kill of a shock trooper facing eastward. End Rosie's turn safely in between those two houses. Take Largo out and in two turns you should be able to also take the path south of the two houses and get behind the tank and destroy it. There isn't much place for him to hide after. Either end turn immediately or head back behind the houses to avoid the firing of the base troops.. Rosie is then able to swoop in and kill the two troops near the flag with her OP flamethrower yet again and take the base. If there are any complications with this plan you will still have an extra turn to complete for "A" status so if you'd like to be a bit more defensive while following the plan it will still fit the time frame needed. Alternate Strategy: This strategy requires rifle grenades and is made significantly easier with a captured ZM KAR. It does not require the use of either tank (since some tank configurations can result in the tanks being stuck in their spawn points, it is more reliable to complete this skirmish without them). This strategy requires 2-3 turns, resulting in a very easy A rank. Position Rosie and Largo in the southwest corner, with Rosie on the right and Largo on the left. Position four Scouts, including Alicia, in the southeast spawn. Wavy and Ted have potentials which allow them to reduce damage taken from the Gatling Bunker and come highly recommended. -Turn one: use one scout to clear the enemy scout in the trench on the eastmost side of the map in the friendly trench. Use the second scout to fire a rifle grenade from just below the steps, killing the scout in the opposing enemy trench, then cross no-man's-land with that scout. You will take some damage from the enemy Gatling Bunker. The third scout (Wavy works very well here, as Ultimate Evade reduces the damage taken from the Gatling Bunker) should cross no-man's-land without acting and when in the enemy trenches, fire a rifle grenade at the Gatling Bunker, hitting the explosive tank and destroying it. Be careful not to cross into the line of fire of the Trooper Elite guarding the alley near the Gatling Bunker. The fourth scout should be used to take out the Trooper Elite in the alley guarding the now-destroyed Gatling Bunker. Your first-to-move scout can now cross no-man's-land and remove the Trooper guarding the Command Post where the Gatling Bunker was. Your two injured scouts who faced Gatling Bunker fire should retreat and be re-deployed from the Command Post. Use your remaining scouts to take out the two Troopers in the alleys between you and the second Command Post (which you need to capture to open the gate). If done correctly, the opposing forces will not attack or deploy new units during their turn, as none of them can see your units. -Turn two: using your four scouts and rifle grenades, destroy the cover inside the second Command Post, allowing you to kill the two Troopers inside. If your shots are good, you should have enough CP remaining to retreat and re-summon any seriously injured units and heal those who need it, while those who need moderate healing can end the turn inside the Command Post. Uninjured scouts should move uphill and take cover behind the tents, and may be able to eliminate the Scout and easternmost Trooper. The Scout should be attacked from the east of the tents, while the Trooper can be eliminated from between the two tents. Your remaining CP can be used to summon Lancers or Troopers, as the deployment suggested leaves you with two empty slots. -Turn two (alternate): If one of your scouts possesses the ZM KAR 8(g) and you have at least 5 CP remaining, rather than re-deploying injured units, you may be able to complete the skirmish on this turn by eliminating the two Troopers and the heavy tank guarding the enemy command post. This strategy is highly luck-dependent, and it is safer to regroup and finish the mission on the third turn. -Turn three: During the enemy phase, a Scout will attack Rosie from close range, and she will eliminate him with ease on the counterattack. You are left with two Troopers and a Scout to deal with at the final Command Post, as well as a heavy tank. Clear out the foot soldiers you safely can from range. If using Lancers, position them to the northeast of the first tent, outside of the range of the tank's machine gun, and fire away. If you have Troopers or a ZM KAR 5 or 8, you can flank the tank and fire directly into the radiator. The final Trooper will be behind the tank, and you should not have to deal with him until after the tank is eliminated. Kill the final trooper and take the Command Post. If you used a Trooper or Scout with a ZM KAR to shoot the radiator, you should have about half your CP remaining for this turn, so there is some room for error. This method has been tested on Easy and Normal difficulties, and is an extremely quick way to clear the level, and one of the fastest ways to grind in the game. Rewards Easy Difficulty= |-| Normal Difficulty= |-| Hard Difficulty= |-| Expert Difficulty= Aftermath Notes/Trivia Category:Valkyria Chronicles Category:Valkyria Chronicles Missions Category:VC1 Skirmish Missions Category:Missions